usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Lexington
This article is about the USS Lexington C. If you are looking for the history of the Lexington, click here. The USS Lexington C is the fourth ship to be given the name Lexington. The ship was formerly the USS Beeblebrox, NX-4242, but was recommissioned as the USS Lexington NCC-14427-C. __TOC__ Mission Profile The Excelsior Refit-II class (and, indeed, every class in the Excelsior line) have been designed for Deep Space Exploration. The USS Lexington-C (as an Excelsior Refit) is designed specifically for Deep Space Missions. It can cruise for over 10 years without a layover at a Starbase installation, while it is recommended to have a layover at least every 2.5 years. With the ability to cruise for 2 years without fuel replinishment in optimal conditions, the USS Lexington-C has the ability to go farther "where no man has gone before." Two things have transpired to change Starfleet's stance on Deep Space Missions: The Dominion War and The Voyager Incident. Both of these chapters in Starfleet history have had their effect on the mission profile of the USS Lexington-C The Effects of the Dominion War While Starfleet (and the Federation as a whole) firmly believe in diplomacy, there are times where a fight is necessary, and for this specialized Starship designs have been made (the Defiant, Prometheus, and Sovereign come to mind). However, as witnessed during the Dominion War, all ships may be called upon to defend the Federation. As such, all heavy cruiser type ships are equipped with plenty of firepower, should it be required outside the standard operating profile. Technical Data The USS Lexington C is an Excelsior Refit-II class ship and is built on the tried-and-true sturdy Excelsior Spaceframe. However a few modifications to the standard Excelcior Spaceframe have been made (to account for the differences between a "transwarp" powerplant and modern Warp technology). Integration of modern systems and engines have also set the Excelsior Refit-II class apart from the original Excelsior and the Refit-I Computer Systems The computer Command and Control systems of the USS Lexington have been upgraded from their former Duotronics[[ to [[Isolinear Computer Systems. While Bio-Nural Gel Packs have been used successfully in many ships-of-the-line, the decision was made to use Isolinear Computer Systems on the Refit. There were many reasons for this: # The durability of Isolinear Systems have not yet been surpassed by Bio-Nural Gel Packs. #* While Bio-Nural Gel Packs are ruggedized, Isolinear Systems are generally more structurally sound than Bio-Nural Gel Packs, and tend to be more generally stable. They also handle power surges with better facility. # The state-of-the-art in Isolinear Systems have nearly approached the power of Bio-Nural Gel Packs. #* When the Bio-Neural Gel Packs replaced Isolinear Systems, they did so because of the incredible processing speed increase and memory capacity far outweighed the fragileness of Bio-Nural circuitry. However, in the last 6 years, production processes have been discovered that narrow the processing and memory gap enough to justify the reversion to the more rugged Isolinear systems. # The Operational History of Isolinear Systems are better known than Bio-Nural Gel Packs. #* Bio-Nural Gel Packs have been in service for around 10 years, while Isolinear Systems have been in use for about 60-70 years. Isolinear Systems have been exposed to more operating conditions and environments than Bio-Nural Gel Packs, and their operational stability is well documented; a must for a ship designed to breach the farthest reaches of known space without immediate fleet assistance available. Propultion Systems The Lexington-B paved the way for multi-core propultion systems by having two warp cores, a Primary and Secondary, which could be independently operated in an emergency. The design of the Lexington-C has taken this idea and run with it: this ship is equipped with five warp cores. The warp cores are slight modifications of the core found on the strong Defiant class ship, which is known for being "overpowered." Cruising Modes This five core design allows for many operating modes: # Impulse Cruise #* In impulse Cruise Mode, one core is in full operation ("hot") with a second on standby, and a duty cycle of 12 hours (meaning that every 12 hours the "hot" core is shut down, the standby is set to "hot," and a new core it set to standby) allowing full powering of all ship systems while conserving fuel. This also allows for a core to be shut down for 36 hours (allowing for a full Level 3 Diagnostic. # Low Warp Cruise #* For warp speeds under five, two warp cores are set to "hot" with a third core on "standby" and a duty cycle of 12 hours. The two cores operate "in phase," each working a separate warp nacelle, thereby increasing warp efficiency 150%, conserving fuel. # High Warp Cruise #* For warp speeds between five and nine, three warp cores are set to "hot" with a fourth one on "standby" and a duty cycle of 8 hours. The three cores operate in "three phase mode" allowing near continuous generation of the warp bubble (by way of the Alcubierre Compensator), increasing the overall efficiency of the system over a Sovereign at similar speed 25%. The shorter duty cycles allow for prolonged cruise at high speeds while saving on "wear and tear." # Red Alert Mode #* During Red Alert, three warp cores are set to "hot" with the other two set to immediate "standby." This configuration allows for speeds of up to warp 9.99 for 36 hours, and temporary bursts of up to 9.998 for 2 hours without undue wear on the engines. Should an engine shut down, the other four engines can take over the duty with no problems. All five cores can be brought up to "hot" in Red Alert Mode to facilitate emergency high speeds, or any other high drains on the ship's power. Cruising Speed Due to the "modal" nature of the propulsion system, the Lexington-C has two high efficiency "cruising speeds:" Warp 4 in Low Speed Mode and Warp 6 in High Speed Mode. The Lexington-C can theoretically maintain Cruising Speed indefinitely, limited only by fuel quantity. Subspace Damage Speeds greater than Warp 5 can damage the fabric of Subspace, and there are two ways to prevent this: Variable Geometry Pylons (like that on the Voyager) or a more stable warp subsystem (like that on the Sovereign). Due to it's "Transwarp" roots, the Excelcior Refit-II already had the corrective pylon geometry, and that coupled with the five core "in phase" system removes all possibility of subspace damage. Alcubierre Compensator For a better explanation of the Alcubierre Compensator, see the main article. In short, the Alcubierre Compensator can store and delay pulses from odd numbers of operating warp cores (3 or 5 operating cores) to the even numbers of nacelles (2). There is a small amount of energy loss while the Alcubierre Compensators are in operation, making "Low Warp Cruise" to be even more efficient with fuel than "High Warp Cruise." Emergency Core Ejection The greatest fear of any spacefaring crew is that of a Warp Core Breach. Although all the warp core systems on the Lexington have been specifically designed to protect against breaches (including a new Warp Intermix System that will actually shut down the core before it has a chance to breach, 99% of the time), in Deep Space missions, anything is possible. Automatic systems are designed to eject the core with a minimum of computer intervention. A large electromagnet holds the top supports of the warp core tightly during normal operation against a large spring. Should the warp core power spike (one of the last stages before a total breach), a bank of three "circuit breakers" will "shut off," shutting down the electromagnet, and releasing the spring which can automatically eject the core. Should this system not work, a manual release lever is located on the electromagnet which mechanically decouples the magnet from the core Supports, allowing the spring to eject both the warp core and the malfunctioning magnet. In the worst case, two engineers with a wench can manually crank the core out of it's holder in under 2 and a half minutes. Short of a mechanical jam of the highest degree, the core will always eject. Only severe damage to the core supports can stop the core from ejecting... but by then, ejecting the core really isn't an option anymore. Armaments In this day and age, the innocence of the underarmed Oberith and Intrepid classes have stepped aside to the more powerful Heavy Cruiser configurations. While the technology is familiar, some new upgrades have been made to the armaments of the Lexington-C. Phasers The Excelsior Refit-I class ships came equipped with 12 phaser cannons, strategically located around the hull as the primary weapons. On the Lexington-C, these have been replaced with high-efficiency Phaser Strips as the main ship-to-ship weapon. The older Phaser Cannon have been upgraded to Pinpoint-Accurate Phaser Cannon, designed as pinpoint-accurate phasers. Whereas Phaser Strips are known for their sheer power, Point-Fire Phaser Systems are more accurate and have a higher charge/fire rate. The Pinpoint-Accurate Phaser system has also be supplemented by small Auto Tracking "Flak Phasers." These small units were designed for defense against small fighter style craft or other obstructions hard to hit with main phaser batteries. "Flak Phaser" cannons have a range of 1KM, with the ability to independantly track, lock, and fire upon up to 5 targets per minute. With main computer support, coupled with data from the main sensor arrays along with oversight of a Chief Tactical Officer, the efficiency of "Flak Phasers" can be increased three-fold. The "Flak Phaser" batteries have a field of fire that encompasses all "Local Space" around the Lexington, with concentrations of emitter turrents around Main Bridge, Main Engineering, Secondary Bridge, Secondary Engineering, Science Bay (Deck 11), the Shuttledeck, and the Port and Starboard nacelles. Torpedos The Lexington-C is equipped with 6 torpedo bays: two Quantum Torpedo launchers (1 fore, 1 aft), two Photon Torpedo Launchers (1 fore, 1 aft), and two Multipurpose Launchers (1 fore, 1 aft, Saucer). By specializing the loading equipment in the Quantum and Photon torpedo bays, reload times have been cut in half. The Multipurpose Launchers support science probes while also defending the saucer section in case of a Saucer Seperation. The Quantum and Photon Torpedo Bays can also load in "Torpedo Train" mode, arming and launching up to three torpedos in quick succession. This reduces Anti-torpedo target cross-section while delivering 3x the payload of a single torpedo. Refractor Shields For a better explanation of Refractor Shields, see the Main Article. While standard Defense Shields are designed to absorb the energy of an enemy attack, Refractor Shields attempt to do the opposite; they attempt to bend the beam away from the hull, and, failing that, attempt to spread the effective area of the beam. This works in concert with the ablative armor sheeting (see below). The upshot of this system is that the shields do not loose effectiveness simply by being "hit;" they instead need to have actual damage to the shield emitters to loose effectiveness. Navigational Deflectors While standard Defense Shields are designed to protect from both Energy based attacks and Torpedo Attacks, Refractor Shields are only effective for Directed Energy Weapons (like phasers). Defense from Torpedos (and other solid weapons) are provided by stronger Navigational Deflectors which attempt to push the torpedos (or other projectile) away from the ship. The Navigational Deflectors are already exceedingly strong as required for Warp 9.998 cruising. Ablative Sheeting For a better explanation of Ablative Sheeting, please see the Main Article. Ships-of-the-line, like the Defiant are designed with bulky Ablative Armor systems as a last line of defense. However, these systems can only be serviced in Spacedock and add considerable weight to the ship. The Lexington-C is equipped with the new Ablative Sheeting. Designed as self-adhesive sheets about the size of a transmission flimsy (or Letter Sized paper, for those of you who still use paper products) have the heat dispersal ability of an eighth of an inch of duranium armor. This is achieved by a complex crystalline structure that slowly breaks apart at the application of heat. There are three practical benefits of Ablative Sheeting. # First, the sheeting is less bulky than Duranium Armor. # Secondly, the sheeting can be stocked in the ship and replaced by crewmen on a standard EVA without an extensive starbase layover. # Thirdly, it can be easily replicated in any quantity necessary. Standard Operating Procedure maintains that the Ablative Sheeting should be maintained at a 5 ply thickness on all areas of the hull, but the ship can be easily operated with thicknesses of up to 20 ply (with increased optical opacity on viewports and sensors). 5 ply of Ablative Sheeting gives the same armor power as Class C armor (Sovereign armor), while 20 ply gives Class AA strength (Starbase armor) without the mass or fuel penalties. Internal Arrangement The USS Lexington has many large working environments for it's various functions. Command The command areas of the ship include all areas where Command Staff work. Main Bridge The main bridge is located on deck one, aft and is the main center of operations on the ship. Stations on the main bridge: * Command Console * Helm Console * Science Console * Engineering Console * Security/Tactical Console The Engineering and Science areas also have a "pit crew" area where there is room for three more crew to supplement the watch chief. The main bridge has a turbolift access and access to the Briefing Room, Captain's Ready Room, and a passage to Secondary Engineering. Secondary Bridge The secondary bridge is located on deck 15, just fore and below Main Engineering and is a near duplicate of the Main Bridge, for use when the Main Bridge is damaged or otherwise out of operation, or during a saucer seperation. It has access to the Main Engineering briefing room and Main Engineering. The Secondary Bridge is also sometimes used for wargames or training exercizes, as it is an exact duplicate of the Main Bridge. Briefing Room The Briefing Room is a small conference area comprising a table with chairs situated just off of the main bridge. This allows for discussion among the senior staff and mission planning. The Secondary Bridge has access to the Main Engineering Briefing Room. Transporter Rooms There are four personnel transporter rooms on the USS Lexington that use the Lexington's Transporter Network. Two Transporter Rooms are located on Deck 5 in the saucer: Transporter Room 1 (Starboard), and Transporter Room 2 (Port). Two more transporter rooms are in the Engineering hull, Transporter Room 3 (Fore) and Transporter Room 4 (Aft). Transporter Room 3 can also act as an emergency evacuation transporter, with redundant pattern buffers that allow a duty cycle of 10 seconds, for a duration of about 20 minutes.This, however, requires that the Transporter Network be fully online. Engineering Engineering is where all the technical wizardry of the ship takes place. Main Engineering Main Engineering is located on decks 12-15 and extends all throughout the nacelle pylon deck that connects the Main Engineering Hall to the nacelles. This is where two of the five warp cores reside, along with the Fogarty Nexus, the device that allows multicore multiplexing. "Main Engineering" also refers to the many "Engineering Shops" that reside on deck 15, including an extensive electronics shop, a welding shop, a plastics fabrication shop, and a couple of engineering labs. There is a "Briefing Room" just off of Main Engineering, designed like a small amphetheater with seating for 30 engineers and with a small stage in front with a console and display screen. Planning for large Engineering efforts take place here, whereas more informal meetings generally take place around the "pool table," the main diagnostics console for Main Engineering. The Chief Engineer's office is located on deck 12 overlooking the Main Engineering floor. Secondary Engineering Secondary Engineering is located just aft of the Main Bridge, on decks 1-3 and contains the main impulse engines and two of the five warp cores. In the event of an emergency in Main Engineering, Secondary Engineering can take control of all Engineering services on the ship. There are a few small "Shops" located on deck 3 for use by Engineering as well. Secondary Engineering has access to the Bridge Conference Room, and also has a duplicate of the Main Diagnostics Console from Main Engineering, lovingly dubbed the "Billiard Table" where informal meetings often take place. The Assistant Chief Engineer's office is located on deck one overlooking the Secondary Engineering workspace. Server Farms Instead of computer cores, the Lexington uses Server Farms made of clusters of Isolinear subrocessors scattered all throughout the hull. This makes sure that no single hit to the ship can take down the entire computer network. There are 10 Server Farms, with one in Main Engineering, one in Secondary Engineering, one on the Main Bridge, one in Astrometrics, three in the Saucer section, and three in the Stardrive section. Each Server Farm had a dedicated Subspace Field Generator which accelerates the isolinear processors, and Server Farms "spred the load" of processing amongst themselves. Should a Computer Center fail due to damage or a computer invasion, it can be dropped out of the network and it's workload spread to the other Farms. Under normal operating conditions, three farms can take care of the needs of the whole ship. Security The Security Department is responsible for the Security and Safety of the ship and those in it. They are responsible to deal with threats to the ship from external or internal. There Duty are as followed and not limited to. Security on the Ship, Patrols and manning key locations such as the Brig and Tactical Stations on the Ship, Protection of the Personnel on the ship, Manning Away teams or A companying Away Teams, Repelling Intruders on the Ship. Security is Broken up into Several Security Teams. Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta, Sigma and Hazard Teams Make up those Security Teams. All Security Personal are Assigned to at least one of these teams as to be determined by the Chief of Security. As per the Lexington's mission Profile, the ship is equipped with some of the best weaponry Star Fleet has to offer. With even Specialized Medium replicators for replicating Weapons. Medical The Medical Department is responsible for the health and well being of the ship's crew compliment. They are also responsible to give medial aid in case of a planetary disaster. As per the Lexington's mission profile, the ship is equipped with some of the best medical equipment available, able to achieve the medical abilities of a starbase. Main Sickbay All of Deck 4 is dedicated to Medical (except for a small portion aft which is part of Secondary Engineering), and is dominated by Main Sickbay, the core of activities on the deck. Main Sickbay includes the Chief Medical Officer's office along with fifteen examination rooms/offices for resident doctors and 20 biobeds in the "Emergency Room" area. The deck also includes medical labs, a pediatrics office/labs, three well stocked surgery rooms, and offices for the Medical personnel. Main Sickbay also has a well stocked Pharmacy. The Psychology Department has a wing of Deck 4 dedicated to the Counselor's Office, along with observation rooms and a "Psych Ward." Secondary Sickbay (ER) Secondary Sickbay is located in the Engineering Hull between the Shuttledeck and Main Engineering, and serves as the Emergency Room for the Engineering Hull. Secondary Sickbay sports an office for the Assistant Chief Medical Officer, 10 biobeds, two examination rooms, a pharmacy, and three isolation rooms. In case of Medical Emergency, Secondary Sickbay can take over the Shuttledeck as a triage unit. With the assistance of the Shuttledeck Crew, Secondary Sickbay can put in place up to 250 emergency biobeds, or use the space as a quarantine deck. Isolation Ward On the port side of Deck 4 is the Isolation Ward. As have been seen many times, crews of Deep Space Exploration Starships sometimes come in contact with unknown medical dangers and need to be separated from the crew. To provide for this, the USS Lexington hosts a Level 5 Isolation and Decontamination Ward. Physical Isolation is accomplished by both passive and active isolation systems, including negative pressure atmosphere systems, biofilter sanitization of air, a completely isolated Environmental system, thick shatterproof windows and walls supplemented by level 4 Security screens. Access to the Isolation Ward is by a dedicated trunk Transporter system (similar to the system used by the Replicators and Cargo Transporters) where patients can be beamed directly into isolation. Physicians can access their patients through the same transporter system, sporting active shield isolation suits, full Engineering class Hazardous Materials suits, or even indirect holographic control, where a physician operates in a holosuite and has a holographic replica actually perform the operation in the isolation ward. Multiply redundant holoemmitters fill the Isolation Ward, allowing around-the-clock access by the EMH systems and indirect holographic control. Sciences The Science Department are the "Eyes and Ears" of the ship. Sciences owns most of deck 8, and all of decks 9 and 10 in the Saucer Section. Some of the engineers at Utopia Planitia have labeled this area of the ship "The Temple of Science." Astrometrics Lab The Crown Jewel of the Science Department, the Astometrics lab is located on most of Deck 10. The Astrometrics Lab is the nexus of most of the sensor equipment on the ship, and is responsible for keeping track of the ship's course and timebase, based on observations of the local stars, lond distance marker quasars, Starfleet timebase markers, and other stellar phenomenon. Located on the Astrometrics Deck is the office of the Chief Science Officer (starboard side) and the Chief Navigator's Office (port side). The rest of the deck is occupied by station alcoves and the Astrometrics Console, facing a large display screen. Labs Decks 8 and 9 contain the Lexington's extensive Science Laboratories, with labs dedicated to every branch of science from Applied Temporal Physics to Xenozoology. As the Lexington is a Deep Space Exploration Platform, an attempt has been made to make sure that the Science Department is able to do research on any and every topic the ship discovers. Some of the lab space is "undedicated space" made available for any extra labs that need to be equipped. Some labs are located in the Engineering hull for use during Saucer Separation maneuvers, along with a smaller version of Astrometrics. Recreation The Lexington is designed to operate very long "tours of duty" out in the "Where No Man Has Gone Before." As such, it's Recreation Facilites have taken a slightly higher priority than on most ships of the line. Recreation Deck The Recreation Deck is located on Decks 10 and 11, just under the Saucer Section in the "neck" of the Engineering section. The area is broken up into three "subdecks" and one full "deck." * Deck 10A is at the top of the Recreation deck; it's the Officer's Lounge. Outfitted to look like an English Pub, the decking and bar are made of genuine polished mahogany imported from Alpha Centauri. One side has an old fashioned bar with lots of Synthahol and Alchohol (however, access to the latter is restricted to those on leave or "Extended Off Duty," awarded by the Captain and similar to a "Three Day Pass."). The other side hosts an array of replicators and servitors for other beverages and snacks. Large windows provide a panoramic view fore and aft. The lounge also sports a small stage for live music and holographic emmitters for holorecorded entertainment. Two small rooms off to the side contain a pool/biliards setup in one and card tables in the other. * Deck 10B is located directly undernith the Officer's Lounge and contains a large bank of holosuites and two large capacity holodecks. * Deck 10C provides access to a fully equipped Gym aft and a large open space with tables for socializing and gaming. * Deck 11 contains part of the Gym from the deck above and two auditoriums for live performances with seating capacity of 50 each. Both auditorium can be connected to each other (by removing the temporary wall in between) to create a larger performance area. Also situated in deck 11 are a wing of "classroom/shops" where crew can teach classes or operate workshops. The ship's bowling alley is located here, along with courts that can be set up for games ranging from Tennis and Fencing to Parrises Squares and Squashball. (The logic here is that some times power restrictions might require the holodecks to be deactivated, but the crew still requires recreational activities... and not every activity requires massive holographic environments, saving on computer power and energy consuption during normal operating procedures.) A smaller "Rec Deck" is located in the Engineering hull just above the Cargo Bay. It sports a lounge ("The Break Room"), five holosuites, one holodeck, and one auditorium. Also, some specialized entertainment activities (such as the Simulator Room) have their own dedicated areas in the ship. Water sports are located on Deck 17. Two Olympic sized pools, a wave tank (used by the science department, and the Captain for surfing), hot tubs, and a steam room. Also located here are various types of equipment and rooms designed to play other aquatic sports (such as zero-g polo). "Mess Deck" Two "Mess Decks" are available on the ship, one on Deck 5 and the other on Deck 20. These large capacity "Mess Halls" provide a wide menu of "hot meals" cooked by a dedicated staff. The menu is available in the Ship's computer. The Mess Halls utilize replication technology to provide some ingredients, but mainly use hard consumables from the Cargo Bay in the preparation of the meals, allowing the crew to enjoy non-replicated food. In the case of Replicator restrictions, the Mess Decks may be the only sources of meals available (not counting emergency ration packs). Each deck has a 200 man capacity and provides many dish choices. Replicators are also on hand. Research has shown that common areas for eating can have a positive effect on crew morale. Simulator Room Located near Main Engineering, the Simulator Room was originally designed as a training area for pilots and other crew. More often, however, the Simulator Room is used for entertainment purposes, pitting team against team in simulated ship based combat, tight maneuvering, operation of wheel based vehicles, etc. In recognition of this new use, "simulation runs" provide two scores: an academy standard score for performance based on regulations from 0-100 and a more competition friendly "high score" system which gives points based on individual task performance. The Simulator Room is located adjacent to the Main Engineering Server Farm, utilizing the low processing latency of this close network connection. Shuttlebays The Lexington is equipped for extravehicular activities using shuttlecraft, runabouts, workpods, and larger exploratory craft. Main Shuttledeck The Main Shuttledeck occupies the entirety of Deck 12 (the lowest deck in the "neck" of the Engineering Hull). It contains a cargo transporter and large landing space for shuttlecraft and runabouts. An elevated "control booth" is responsible for landing and departing operations, craft sequencing, and for organizing all extravehicular activities in the immediate environs of the ship. The Shuttledeck can utilize the large, flat top of Deck 13, stretching out behind the shuttledeck all the way to the "Main Engineering Hump" as a "parking lot" to better utilize the pressurized area in the shuttlebay. Shuttles can be prepared out in the "parking lot" while loading and unloading operations take place in the pressurized deck. Maintanance can be taken care of in the shuttledeck, or in the shuttle maintanace shops of Deck 13. Runabout repairs must take place on the shuttledeck as there are no shops big enough to hold them. Secondary Shuttlebay The Secondary Shuttlebay is located just aft of Main Engineering Deck 12. It's a small maintanace bay to allow launching of small workpods and other extravehicular activities. Activities from the Secondary Shuttlebay are controlled by the Main Shuttledeck Control Booth. The Secondary Shuttlebay is conntected to Shuttle Storage by cargo transporter. Shuttle Storage Located in the "Cargo Bay," shuttle storage can site-to-site transport shuttles to and from the Main and Secondary Shuttlebays, the "parking lot," the shuttle maintanance shops, and the storage area. Up to 25 fully assembled shuttles can be stored here, or 10 runabouts. 20 disassembled and crated shuttlecraft are also stored in the cargo bay and can be assembled here. This is the only fully pressurized area of the Cargo Bay. Maintenance Shops Located on deck 13 under the "neck" of the Stardrive Section, the Maintenance Shops can fully assemble and disassemble shuttlecraft for repairs and upgrades. Shops are available to make repairs to every subsystem of a shuttlecraft or runabout. The Maintenance Shops have access to the Cargo Transporter Network. Escort Docks Two large Escort class ships docks are located in the Cargo Bay underneath Main Engineering, one to port and one to starboard. Designed to allow the Lexington to carry extravehicular ships larger than a Runabout Class ship, the Starboard dock is currently assigned to the Polyarny, with the port dock occupied by a Yacht assigned to the Science Section. Cargo Bays The Cargo Bays are large open spaces taking up Decks 20-24, designed for the storage of modular cargo containers. Operated by a Supercargo (crew member in charge of Cargo operations), this section is nearly completely automated, with the moving of cargo modules done by robots. The section is fully linked by Cargo Transporter to the Lexington's Cargo Transporter Network, and an experienced supercargo can completely load or unload the bays in two hours. A section of the cargo bay serves as Shuttlecraft Storage, with another portion set aside for Yacht docks. Generally the Cargo Bays are pressurized at 1/8th an atmosphere to conserve energy. Large doors aft of the cargo bay can be opened to allow docking and undocking of the Yachts and physical loading and unloading of cargo modules to save energy on the Cargo Transporters. Deck Listing This listing is a work in progress. # Main Bridge (aft), Assistant Chief Engineer's Office, Briefing Room, Ready Room # Secondary Engineering, Computer Processing Farm A & B # VIP Quarters, # Main Sickbay, Chief Medical Officer's Office, Isolation Ward, Medical Labs, Computer Processing Farm B # Officers Quarters, Transporters Starboard (TR: 1) and Port (TR: 2), Mess Hall, Security Office, Security Office, Saucer Section Brig, Primary Weapons Locker # Crew Quarters # Crew Quarters, Unassigned space, Computer Processing Farm C # Science Labs # Science Labs, Computer Processing Farm D # Astrometrics Lab (saucer), Chief Science Officer's Office, Chief Navigator's Office, Recreation Deck # Recreation Deck, Computer Processing Farm E # (This deck is 4 Decks Tall) Main Engineering, Chief Engineer's Office, Main Shuttledeck, Cargo Transporters # Main Engineering, Secondary Sickbay, Computer Processing Farm F # Main Engineering # Secondary Bridge, Main Engineering, Briefing Room, Engineering Shops, Computer Processing Farm G # Science Labs, Secondary Astrometrics, Transporters Fore (TR: 3) and Aft (TR: 4), Secondary Shuttledeck (Aft), Cargo Transporter # Two Olympic Sized Pools, Artificial Wave Tank, Aquatic Sports Complex, 2 Hot Tubs, Steamroom, Secondary Shuttledeck (Aft) # Assistant Chief Of Security's Office, Stardrive Security Office, Stardrive Brig, Chief of Shuttle Operations Office # Simulator Room, Computer Processing Farms H & I # Mess Hall # Unassigned # Unassigned # Unassigned # Computer Processing Farm J # Cargo Bay, Cargo Transporter Complex, Transporter Room # Cargo Bay, Shuttlecraft Storage # Cargo Bay # Cargo Bay, Escort Docks # Cargo Bay, Escort Docks # Cargo Bay, Escort Docks Lexington Lexington Category:Starship Lexington